


Silver Snowflakes

by Kalloway



Category: Romancing SaGa Re;univerSe (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28193427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Rocbouquet has been talked into participating in a gift exchange... and gets more than she expected.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe, Writing Rainbow Silver





	Silver Snowflakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taichara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/gifts).



Loanne seemed to have a lot of festivals and holidays. Mostly, they'd been interesting, so Rocbouquet didn't mind them. The little faerie dressing up as her for the costume festival had actually been kind of flattering. 

But now it was time for another gift holiday, one she hadn't been there for the year before. The main streets of Vanguard were filled with stalls and blankets of trinkets and treats; she had already done one round of window-shopping for what she was going to ask Noel to buy for her. 

"Rocbouquet! Are you busy?" 

Monika was sitting beside a little table near the entry to the residential hallways shared by most of the Otherworld Warriors. She was working on something, Rocbouquet realized. There was a stack of papers and a basket. 

"Hmm?" 

"I had these printed," Monika explained, gesturing. "I just need them all cut in half and then handed out." 

Rocbouquet took one of the forms, curious. 

"It's for a gift exchange," Monika continued. "Everyone writes down some things they like, turns the paper back in, someone else picks it and surprises them. That way everyone gets a gift." 

"But isn't this a holiday for many gifts?" 

"It is." Monika laughed. "But a lot of those gifts get given in more intimate gatherings, and this would be fun for a big party!" 

Rocbouquet could see where this was going. Monika was excellent at planning events, after all. 

"I'll help," Roqbouquet said. She hadn't minded any of the many festivals and holidays; even the outfit she'd worn for handing out chocolate hadn't been too bad, in the end. 

Monika already had a pair of scissors for her-- Rocbouquet was pretty sure she'd been set up. 

Between the two of them, the clipping went quickly. Monika had a handful of charcoal pencils ready as well, one of which she handed to Rocbouquet. 

"Just write in your name and three things you like or might want or need," Monika explained. 

"Lord Wagnas and Noel," Rocbouquet said. There was also a price listed, ah-- a spending amount. It was surprisingly low. 

"Ah..." Monika laughed. "Not people, _things_. Like... gloves or a book or chocolates like the ones Final Emperor gave you." 

"How do you know about--" 

"He did!" Monika's smile suggested she'd just had something confirmed. 

"Maybe," Rocbouquet said. To all of it. 

She thought a little harder about what she liked, or might need. What was there that Noel didn't already buy for her, when she didn't just buy it for herself? The chocolates had been special, but they had also been very good. Would chocolate be as good from anybody else? 

But it was all in good fun, so... 

Rocbouquet _liked_ Loanne. It had embraced her, and she was treated well. Everyone was kind, especially Polka, who'd freed her, despite everything she'd done. 

"What are you writing down?" she asked Monika. 

"Earrings, candles that float in water, and a cute winter hat." 

That seemed simple enough. Chocolates, after all. A scarf. Hair ornaments. Those should work. She handed the completed slip to Monika, who looked it over and nodded before folding it and dropping it in a deep basket. 

"Now what?" Rocbouquet asked. 

"Now we get everyone else to join in. Then everyone picks one, I write down who has who but I'm the only one who gets to know--" 

"So it's not a surprise for you?" 

"Someone has to keep track. I probably shouldn't put my own name in, then, but... I want to." Monika shrugged. "I'll still get surprises from my brother, and from Katarina, and maybe even Julian." 

Probably Ellen, too, Rocbouquet thought, and some of the other friends Monika had made. Monika was good at... people. She was very good at people. 

Monika smiled. "Okay, let's go." 

~*~

It took most of that day and the next to get everyone signed up, at least everyone who was around and willing to participate. Rocbouquet had even managed to get Noel and Wagnas to sign up. Dantarg and Subier, too. Final Emperor had signed up without comment and Rocbouquet had behaved herself and not peeked at what he was asking for. 

Finally, Monika was the one who circled with a ledger and the basket. Rocbouquet wasn't sure who she was hoping to get-- Someone she hadn't killed, she supposed. No need to make things too awkward. Maybe one of those wizard twins, or maybe one of the children... 

When her turn came, she closed her eyes and chose. 

Orion. She showed her slip to Monika who made a note and then leaned close. 

"Do you know who he is?" 

It took a moment, but yes, yes she did. Rocbouquet nodded. 

Now, she supposed, it was time to do some shopping. 

In the interim, she'd had Noel buy her a few of her immediate needs, like skin-tight black gloves that were still remarkably warm, but she hadn't done any gift shopping yet. 

The main streets were getting busier every day. Well, if it got too crowded, she could make a little space with her wings... 

Noel was easy to shop for, Wagnas was as well. Orion, however-- 

Nail lacquer, earrings, scarves. 

Wonderfully easy things, Rocbouquet thought. Except... Not just any scarf would do, or any earrings. Nail lacquer would have to match more than one outfit... 

She was going to have to do some reconnaissance. 

Luckily, Orion was easy to find. He seemed to have the same idea that she had-- No, looking around, there were a lot of Otherworld Warriors suddenly shopping for trinkets. Rocbouquet laughed. That made things much easier. With everyone making furtive little glances around, she could be looking at anyone. 

Orion was difficult to miss, at least. He stood out as a riot of color. Everything about him was bright-- bright scarf on his head, golden earrings catching the light, his outfit was every shade of everything... 

For a moment, Rocbouquet cursed the low spending limit of the exchange. Surely she could go a little higher? 

Somehow, she made it to a stall with gorgeous earrings and nobody else around. There were dozens of pairs in silver and gold, set with stones she'd never seen, hoops, beads, spangles of all sorts... And a pair with tiny dangling snowflakes in fine silver. They definitely weren't for Orion, though, and she didn't think she'd ever wear them. Still-- even as she plucked up a pair with red stones and gold, she glanced back to the silver snowflakes. 

A few coins later, the red and gold were wrapped and in her bag. Of course she bought nail lacquer to match, and ah-- a small scarf wouldn't be too much, would it? 

Rocbouquet smiled. She was... having fun. 

Her bag was heavy before she knew it. More people had come to mind and she could afford to give them little things. Of course, she intended to spoil both Noel and Wagnas and her purchases reflected that. 

But those silver snowflake earrings... She just kept thinking about them. Surely there had to be a reason, but... And then she realized, surprised at herself but not upset. 

Of course she knew who they were for-- Hopefully they hadn't already been sold. 

Rocbouquet raced back to the stall with the earrings and pointed at them, already reaching for her coin purse with her other hand. 

"Those. For my friend..." 

For Monika, who'd already given her quite the gift.


End file.
